


in dreams

by amerrierworld



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Butterflies, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, dwarves shenanigans, galadriel is v nervous about you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerrierworld/pseuds/amerrierworld
Summary: You meet the Lady of Lothlorien for what you think is the first time, but she’s already very acquainted with who you are.
Relationships: Galadriel | Artanis/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just for fun, this tid-bit takes on the classic ‘reader falls into middle-earth’ trope during the hobbit. you’re in rivendell, with the Company, and then the most beautiful elf in the whole fucking world appears. wohoo!

You dangled your feet into the cool water of the fountain as a rugged group of dwarves around you stripped with no care in the world. A few kept some clothing on, but others, like the younger, brassier ones, didn’t really worry about anyone, especially you, seeing them in their birthday suits. 

You’d been their traveling companion since the beginning of this quest, and you quickly grew fond of them, despite their loud and medieval behaviour at times.

“Lass, quit yer staring!” Dwalin shouted at you. You snorted with amusement, because you hadn’t been staring anywhere inappropriate, but rather watching the low sun in the distance.

“Aye, what’s on our ol’ lass’ mind, then?” Gloin asked. “The Elven wine get to yer head?”

“By Durin, if you could even call that shite wine,” Dwalin responded. “Give me ale over fruity elf drinks any day!”

You chuckled, “they’re really not that bad, I really don’t see why you all have such a problem with Elves.”

“Oh, that tale goes back centuries, dear,” Balin said, squeezing droplets of water from his snow white beard. He was doing the same as you, rolling up his trousers to stick his feet in the water while lounging on the stone edge. “Now’s not the time, unless you want a few heads to start rollin’ around on the floors here.”

You continued, “I mean, sure, Elrond can be a bit prickly with you lot, but that’s because you’re all feasting on his food and drink like pigs.”  
“He’s not as bad as the other one,” Fili shouted. 

“That one’s just a prick and nothin’ else,” Kili cackled in response, clapping his brother on the back and proceeding to wrestle him under the water. You were sprayed with a haze of water as they thrashed about.

“Who?”

“Thranduil,” Balin sighed, nodding to Thorin. The Dwarf King-in-exile snarled in response to the name, crossing his arms over his chest from where he was leaning against the edge of the fountain.

“Oh, well, yes, he’s a real asshole, obviously,” you said, earning a few chuckles. “So, Elrond’s a bit uptight, Thranduil can go die in a hole, but, what about Lothlorien? The other Elven realm,” you picked at your thumbnail, “what do you know of that leader?”

“Strange, I’ve heard,” Gloin piped up. “A real elf witch if ye ask me. Ye do so much as make eye contact with her, and yer under her spell for the rest of time!”

“You don’t say. I’d like to see that happen,” you grinned.

A glimpse of white light caught your eye. In the distance, crossing one of Rivendell’s bridges was a tall blonde being dressed in impeccable white. You could barely catch a glimpse of her face, but instantly you knew who she was.

Blushing, you wondered if she had heard everything that the Company was speaking of. 

“Anyways, why are you so interested in the Elf leaders? Getting tired of us Dwarves? We’ve got plenty of kingdoms to talk about, you know,” Kili threw his hands in the air and splashed you, as if you’d betrayed them in the most devastating way.

“Don’t be absurd!”

“I don’t believe her, boys. Come on!”

Fili and Kili lunged forward and before you knew it, your arms were being tugged and you fell face first in the water with a startled shriek. When you came up, soaked, your first instinct was to whip around and see if she was still standing on that bridge. 

She was. You turned beet red, because now she was staring at your strange party, frolicking in the water after you no doubt attracted attention due to your undignified scream.

“I’m gonna kill you,” you growled at the two brothers, eyes twinkling. You splashed more water at them, and they spluttered indignantly before moving to chase you again. 

-

Standing on the bridge, Galadriel stared at your strange party for a little while, before moving out of sight slowly, like wading through molasses. Her mind was racing. Your appearance in Rivendell had, quite honestly, startled the Lady of Light. She hadn’t expected you to be real.   
Your face and voice had only appeared in deep sleeps of hers, haunting her steps with your laugh, and yet you were never close enough for her to truly see or encounter you. 

Celeborn had been concerned for his wife, when she’d wake, restless, pondering. She’d barely spoken of you to him, but it didn’t take a genius, especially being her husband, to figure out what she was dreaming of.

“It is not uncommon to bond with more than one in a lifetime, my love,” Celebron had muttered during one dark and late night.

“Celeborn, this is not a bond like that of those married,” she’d retorted haughtily. “Whoever this is, isn’t real. She cannot be. I do not even know her.”

It went on for months, years. The sight of you here had frightened her to the point where she avoided greeting the Company altogether, no matter the importance of their quest, because how could you be here? Real, breathing and seemingly thriving. She had believed you didn’t even exist. 

And now here you were. A human from some faraway place, dazed by the sheer beauty of Rivendell’s magic, surrounded by burly and loud companions.

Galadriel wrung her hands. She made her way to stand on one of the balconies overlooking Rivendell’s forestry. Trying to tune out the shrieks and laughter of you and the Dwarves in the distance and keeping her own stoic, noble appearance.

“Something on your mind, my lady?” Gandalf had approached her and stood next to her on the ledge as the sun slowly set behind the trees. He leaned against his staff as a cool breeze wafted over them, ruffling his beard and her golden locks.

“Your human companion, Mithrandir,” Galadriel began quietly. “Who is she?”

“Oh, Y/N? Why, she’s quite a lovely companion, actually. I’m still not entirely sure how she came about our quest, and this place, but here we are. I do believe she was meant to be on this journey with us, but for what reason I do not know.”

The Lady remained silent. She felt young, and small, and unsure, as if she weren’t thousands of years old. You had unearthed an old and surprising feeling that not even her husband, her best friend of many centuries, had brought up in years. 

Butterflies.   
She cleared her throat, heat rising in her cheeks, yet she remained vigilant.

“My lady?”

“Will you bring her to me? I would like to get acquainted with her myself. Her circumstances seem odd and I wish to discuss them, learn more of her,” she drawled, eyes kept on the horizon. 

“Of course, Lady Galadriel.”

“No others, please, my friend. I do not wish to be judged by some lowly Dwarves who think I am a witch. And do not tell her it is me she is seeing. I do not want to frighten her.”

“It takes a lot to frighten her, my lady, trust me,” Gandalf chuckled. “But I will do as you say. Hopefully you can make more sense of the girl than I can. I may be wise, but I am old and confused with the things she tells me.”

Galadriel’s face pulled into a smile and she breathed a little deeper. 

“Thank you, Mithrandir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, yes, welcome to me: procrastinator extraordinaire. I will post my other scheduled fics soon! This was just to get myself back into the game because real life is hell, wouldn't you say? Bear with me, friends. Also, vote, if you’re American :3 I’m not, but I still think it’s important. Stay tuned for pt 2, lovelies <3


	2. Chapter 2

“Come along then, quickly,” Gandalf ushered you along, staff tapping the ground as he led you through hallways and stairways. You hurried after him, distractingly gazing at Rivendell bathed in starlight and moonlight around you.

“Where are you taking me, Gandalf?” you asked, squeezing the last bits of water from your damp sleeves. Your clothes were slowly drying now that the sun was gone, but the air was still comfortably warm.

“To someone who wishes to speak with you,” the Wizard spoke ominously, and you rolled your eyes. 

"Ah, very helpful.”

Gandalf shot you a glance over his shoulder. He led you to a winding staircase that opened up to a platform close to the mountain side, hidden behind forestry and waterfalls. There was a curious basin at eye level in the middle space, and you stepped closer, watching the dark water that barely seemed to move with the breeze. 

You wandered to the far edge of the platform, peeking through the occasional gaps of the water and seeing the bright moon staring back at you.

“Gandalf, there’s no one here- is it some sort of prank?” you turned around, “I don’t see why-”

You halted mid sentence. Gandalf had left, inconspicuously it seemed, and the figure standing across from you was none other than Lady Galadriel. Her blue eyes reflected starlight and brightness to the point where your own might burn at the sight of them. Her pale hands were clasped in front of her, a white dress shimmering with every movement she made. Your mouth went dry and you cast your eyes downwards.

“H-hello,” you stammered. 

“Greetings,” she said, softly. Softer than you could have imagined, a clear whisper still heard above the rushing of water. As you stared at your feet, she took you in. You shifted your feet around nervously, your clothing and hair still not fully dried from your skirmish in the fountain from earlier, and Galadriel felt a smile tug at her lips. 

You couldn’t see it, but her heart was thundering in her chest. There you were, bashful and uncertain about your meeting. She realized with a slight sadness that you probably had not had any of the visions she had over the last few years, otherwise you would have been reacting differently.

“Do you know who I am?” Galadriel asked, remaining in her place. Your eyes crept up to meet her gaze, again startled at how clear and bright her eyes were.

“Yes, my lady,” you murmured. “You are the Lady of Lothlorien, Galadriel.”

“The elf-witch,” Galadriel replied. You flushed, blinking rapidly.

“I didn’t- that wasn’t me who- the Dwarves, they were..”

You stammered defensively, until you saw the teasing gleam in Galadriel’s expression and you huffed. 

“I- _I_ don’t think you’re a witch, my lady,” you added.

“No? Then what am I to you?” Galadriel questioned. “You seem to know who I am, clearly.”

“Well, yeah, of course,” you said, glancing down again. “Where I come from- I, I guess I know a fair bit about you.”

“Is that so? Enlighten me then.”

You blinked. “W-what?”

“Tell me what you know of me,” she ordered. You gaped at her, clearing your throat in surprise.

“Uh, o-okay. Well, I know your name is Galadriel here, but you have like, a _lot_ more names than that. Just like Gandalf. You, uh, you’re really old and- wait, no, you’re not _old,_ I just meant- damnit.”

You turned around to shake the nerves and watched the water and the moon instead. “You witnessed the Two Trees, right? The creation of the world, or something like that. Gosh, I can’t remember all the details, but that makes you, like thousands of years old,” you chuckled, “I’d be surprised if I even make it to one century, y’know?”

“You’ve got a husband, Celeborn- did I say that right? One of the Sindar, I think. And _you,_ you’re one of the.. the- uh, Noldor? Pretty cool stuff, if you ask me. Lady of the Golden Wood and stuff. Oh! You have a child, right? Celebrian, Gandalf told me that was Elrond’s wife.”

You were rambling at this point, avoiding Galadriel’s eyes as you kept talking, trying to remember all your Tolkien knowledge. At the mention of her daughter, Galadriel felt her hands’ grip tighten and she took a deep breath.

“Galadriel..” you said, thinking. The Elf Queen felt a shiver as you said her name. “Or.. Artanis, right? Or, or, Nerwen. There- there was one more, Ata- Alata- uh-”

“Alatariel,” Galadriel whispered, remembering her old names, the old memories that came with it. She was frozen, watching you speak her distant selves into existence again, your ridiculous accent on Elvish names aside.

You turned to face her again, blushing but nodding. “I must sound like a fucking _creep._ I just know a lot of things, I suppose. Not just about you! Gosh, I’m not a stalker, I promise. I just know about.. Middle Earth.”

“I see.”

Silence filled the space for a moment. Galadriel’s head was spinning with thoughts, unsure how to tell you about how she knew about you.

“My lady,” you breathed quietly. “Why did you ask me where? Gandalf said he wanted to bring me to someone who needed to speak to me.”

“I know you, Y/N,” Galadriel said in response, startling you at the sound of your name on her lips. “More than you realize. More than I understand.”

You frowned in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Galadriel felt flushed, and she approached the basin in the centre. 

“You know of the mirror?” she asked. You nodded. She beckoned you closer. 

“Look.”

You obediently dipped your head to look at your reflection. Slowly, ripples formed and the image shifted. Galadriel appeared in a hazy mist, turned away from you, but wandering as if in a dream. 

She was reaching out to something, following a figure that was just out of reach. Slowly, your face appeared, and you were looking at yourself through Galadriel’s eyes. You were running through Lothlorien’s trees, snapshots of your life back home appearing. Your memories were being replayed back at you, but you could sense that Galadriel was witnessing them with utter confusion, was only enraptured by your eyes and your echoing laugh.

The last image you could see Galadriel reaching to touch your own face, and a tingling formed along your cheek as you watched, before a flash overtook your vision. With a gasp, you fell back, catching yourself before your head hit the floor. 

Galadriel looked slightly apologetic as you lay, gasping, your cheek feeling a bit numb. You scrambled to your feet, trembling. 

“What does that mean?” you asked, eyebrows furrowed. Galadriel took a deep breath, watching you from the other side of the basin. 

“Elven companionships, when special, are akin to a special bond. Most common in marriages, I have only ever shared a bond with my husband. It is an expected feeling, a foretelling before you even meet that person. But when you do, you know it, and you feel it.”

She turned and was slowly pacing in front of you. You watched her significant profile as she spoke, and felt an ache pull inside your chest. 

“I believe these dreams tell me that you and I, though you are not of elf kind, share a bond like that.”

Her blue eyes flickered to you. You held her gaze this time. “You have been in my dreams for nearly some decades now, Y/N. You may not have even been alive when they started, but as you are now is how you always appeared to me.”

You stared, blinking. “What.. _what_ does that even mean? Are we married?”

Galadriel chuckled, like the ringing of a bell. “No, dearest. Not quite. It is a connection between beings, an understanding beyond words.”

“I don’t understand,” you breathed. “You-you’re this amazing powerful elf who’s _super_ old and wise, and I’m just a human!”

“A human from another world. There are none like you.”

“But it doesn’t make sense! I didn’t come here expecting this! I joined the quest to- to..” You bit your tongue.

“No one expects their futures, Y/N. It simply happens.”

“Easy for you to say! You knew this was going to happen.”

Galadriel shook her head. “I never knew who or what you were, or where you would come from. But something drew me to Rivendell, other than Lord Elrond’s call to the White Council here. I thought it be related to your Dwarvish friends and their dragon, but it was more than that.”

You felt pale, and a little weak in the knees. The look you and Galadriel shared felt like a piercing stab inside of you, opening up your soul and mind to her. You expected her to read your thoughts, but you felt nothing probing or digging around your brain. Perhaps she couldn’t, with you.

“Magic,” you whispered at the feeling. Galadriel smiled, her eyes crinkling, and you nearly melted on the spot.

“This world has lots of it.”

She stepped closer to you. She was tall, _God_ she was tall, but you didn't mind. You couldn’t resist drawing a hand up to hers, and the minute your fingertips brushed her, a sharp electric shock coursed through your veins. The both of you gasped and a tingling feeling remained in your hands.

“I cannot recall anyone who has ever experienced a bond like this,” Galadriel whispered. This time you noticed her chest rising and falling quicker than you thought, and her pupils were starting to grow as she watched you. “I don’t think any of us will ever understand it.”

“That’s fine by me,” you responded, your fingers twitching. A beat. “Can I kiss you?”

Galadriel blinked, and a blush filled her cheeks. But, regaining her composure, she cheekily responded, “I don’t see how you’ll be capable of that from where you stand.”

Realizing she made fun of your height, you snorted at her. You turned so you stood up on the steps of the pedestal that the basin was on. Still a bit shorter than Galadriel, you got up on the tips of your toes and pulled her closer. 

The contact felt like an electric current again, numbing your toes and fingers, making your heart stutter and your body feel alive. Galadriel’s hands grasped your upper arms and you cupped her face, gently bringing your mouths together.

A breathy whimper escaped her, much to your delight. Long fingers dragged up from your arms to your neck and held you there, coolness soothing your heated skin. 

She arched her body into you and you raked your fingers through her long golden hair. When you pressed your hands to the base of her skill and tugged gently at her tresses, she gasped, loudly, and pulled away. You stumbled back a bit and nearly tipped the basin behind you over, the water sloshing over the rim. 

Shaking, you lifted your fingers to your mouth, feeling the tingles and numbness left behind there. 

“That’s what magic feels like?” you asked. Galadriel nodded slowly. Her eyes cast up towards the moon and a realization hit her.

“I must leave you, Lord Elrond is expecting me,” she said. Her voice was ragged and low. 

“Will I see you again?” you asked. “How long are you in Rivendell?”

“As long as you wish,” she whispered, coming up to you again. This time she led the kiss, holding you firmly. You tasted the sweetness of her mouth and groaned a little. 

When she pulled away she seemed satisfied by your response and lifted your hands, kissing your knuckles with a brush of her lips. Then, she briskly turned and left you there, astounded and more than a little aroused.


End file.
